Were All Mad Here
by Punkado13
Summary: She only meant to go camping for the weekend... How'd she end up naked in a mad mans shower? AliceXMadHatter


Chapter One

I own nothing of disneys or Lewis Carrol. i only claim my ideas, anything else i give fully credit to the originals.

I look up at the tent, smiling with pride. I finally did something right. My dad reaches his hand up for a high five, but of course me being me I missed his hand.

"At least you did one thing right!" my mom giggled while my dad busted out laughing.

"Haha y'all are so damn funny." I glare at them, trying to stifle a laugh myself.

"You know I'm only joking." My mom came over to give me a hug. "Your clumsy-ness is adorable."

"Really I was more of thinking along the lines as deadly." I snort. Both my parents started to laugh.

"How about we go for a walk?" My dad asked.

"Sounds good to me!" I grin.

-One Hour Later-

We sat down by the lake just talking and bull shitting with each other. My parents are actually pretty fun compared to the other parents I've met.

"So there was this time me and your mother climbed up on the roof of the movie theater and just watched the stars." My dad had told me these stories a million and one times but every time I only loved them more.

"We were both to broke to actually get into the movies." My mom laughed a little. "That's still one of my favorite dates we ever had though." My parents smile lovingly at each other. I hope I have that type of love one day.

I hear a twig break and look over, towards the tree line. I must be going fucking mad! I swear there is a little white rabbit in a trench coat. WTF?!

"Daddy! Do you see that?!" I point to were the rabbit was but just like that he was gone.

"See what baby?" They both looked extremely confused.

"I thought I saw a baby deer." I lie. "I was going to name it Bambi." I fake pout.

My parents just shake their heads and laugh.

I look over only to see him back once again but now he's holding a pocket watch looking at me and tapping it as if to get me to hurry up.

"I'm going to head back to the tent, I think I need some sleep." I stand and brush the dirt off my clothes.

"Okay baby-girl, we will be there soon. Be safe." My mom smiles at me.

"Never am." I joke. I lean to give both my parents a kiss on the cheek.

-Middle of Night-

I woke up to the feeling of having to pee like a race horse. I look around and see that my parents are sound asleep. Ughhh I don't want to wake them. It'll only take a moment.

I get up and grab my flashlight. I start looking for a spot when I see that damn rabbit again. I started walking towards it but it took off running for a few feet then just stopped and turned to me, tapping the fucking watch again.

"You want me to follow you?" I asked confused. The rabbit nodded and took off running again. Fuck, I have to go! I can't just not figure this (whatever 'this' is) out! I chase the rabbit, jumping over roots and holes. We finally came to a huge rabbit hole, he turned to me, motioned for me to follow him once again. He jumped into the hole like it was nothing and for just a moment I considered turning around and just leaving, but I had come to far now I had to see where this takes me. I sat on the edge of the rabbit hole and let myself drop.

I immediately regretted this decision. The fall seemed like it was never ending. And there was a ton of shit just falling around, a teapot, a bed and a piano! Where the fuck am-!

I smashed through a wall of some sorts and landed on the floor... I think.

As I look around I see a chandelier standing straight up! What the hell is this? Suddenly I drop and hit the tiled floor that I had just fallen through except the hole was gone. I look around the room but see no doors.

"Rabbit? What do I do?" I call out hoping for answers but I get none, except a small bottle appears on the table. Was that table always here?

As I walk to the table I realize the bottle has a message on it 'Suck Me!'! The fuck is this place?!

With no way out I figure at the very least this stuff may kill me before anything else does. It's better than being tortured. I through back the bottle as if it was a shot but with its taste I seriously wish I had a chaser of jack or crow. God this shit is nasty!

Around the edges of my vision I see black dots that slowly cover more and more of the room until everything goes black and I feel my body hit the floor once again.

I wake up to hands roaming over the back of my body. I try to move, to jerk away but my wrist and ankles are chained to a wall. No! No! No! This isn't happening! No way! I start twisting and just moving as much as possible.

"Will you fucking stop?! I am trying to help you!" He growls right behind me. I freeze immediately.

"Molesting me is helping me?!" I growl.

"I'm not molesting you! I'm trying to find a bobby pin to pick the lock." Ohhh.

"Left back pocket." I state. He reaches in and feels around for a minute trying to find the hair piece. I know I should mind but honestly it feels too good. I move my ass just a little.

"You horny baby girl?" He chuckles in my ear before grabbing my ass through the inside of my pocket. He lifted my cheek, making the seam of my jeans rub against my clit. I moan out. He groans in my ear. "Fuck, I can smell you already." I freeze and blush bright red.

"I'm...I mean... I don't... I'm sorry!" I lower my head in shame.

"Don't worry, lass. It'll be our little secret." I can hear the smile in his voice as he finally pulls the bobby pin. Crouching behind me he picks the locks around my ankles first before striating and releasing my wrist from the metal bounds.

"Thank you!" I say as I rub my wrist and finally look up at my savior. Bright orange hair, crazy eyebrows and beautiful green eyes that you could lose yourself in. Or at least I could but I had always had a thing for green eyes. "Where am I?" I ask in a small voice.

"Why dear you're in Wonderland!" He grins, clapping his hands together in joy.

And that's the last thing I see before my world goes black once again.


End file.
